


Emotional Support

by Neonblossoms



Series: Home [1]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic (Webcomic)
Genre: (later there's lots of fluff), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hehehe, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Pack Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically flame's redemption arc, flame is hesitant to help but OH LAWD HE HELPS, good luck not crying, its going to happen, nego is a good boy, support!!!, that blasted theory that vay was assulted, that theory, vay gets comfort, vay has ptsd, vay x happiness is the only ship we need, yeah. there's a lot of that in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonblossoms/pseuds/Neonblossoms
Summary: Vay has family.He didn't know it, but they were always open to help him in his darkest days.So why was he so scared of it?





	Emotional Support

Vay stumbled on his words for the first time in forever.

Most of the time, upon anger, Vay's words were ripped ruthlessly from his throat: a cause of panic that something was going to happen if he didn't defend himself. He would usually get almost _too_ defensive to the point of absolute concern, snapping slurred insults that had nothing to do with the actual situation that had arisen, just to defend himself when his body screamed  _DANGER! DANGER! HURT INCOMING!_

It had been a natural response for him to start shaking in danger, for him to yell, for him to ground himself for a solid five minutes before running away from his problems to avoid defeat, to avoid a mental breakdown in front of the one who had put his body in a state. Only his son, Nego, actually made him feel any better, but even then Nego could sometimes remind Vay of the past.

He loved Nego with all of his heart, but he felt like Nego was just a reminder sometimes. I reminder of  _her,_ and a faint reminder of  _him_  from years before her.

A reminder of the things that made him who he was now, why he closed up, why he refused to tell anyone. They knew about mostly everything from the lab. The torture, the pain, the fear... They had endured it mostly together, after all, and that was what kept them sane, even if Flame had the chance to go through therapy, he was the only one. Vay wouldn't have said he had endured the worst - Dusk definitely had - but...

He was the one who remembered it the most.

The thought of waking up every night with it in his mind... 

Feeling jumpy and easily angered at everyone. Sometimes when someone touched him, he would back away and run off just in the fear of that they would harm him, something that the others didn't do. 

it made him realize that nobody could be trusted, not even his own family. Whenever Blizz looked at him, happy or angry, Vay saw the Eevee who had been forced out of his old body and into a new one, the Eevee who had turned from a kind, though chubby boy, to someone aggressive, someone who had emotionally and physically torn him to the point of fatigue.

Vay was the one who had gone back there to save as many as he could.

He was the one who suffered for it.

He was the one who almost died for it.

And the thought of the knife against his wrists, the sounds of the hospital, the bustling of doctors and his terrified siblings... It made him choke up at the thought. It made him bitter and defensive, fake but bold, angry but secretly drowning in his own sorrow. He knew he wasn't welcome, that he was terrible, and that eventually everyone else would feel that way too.

Even then, why was he crying all of a sudden, in front of everyone?

His paws gripping the ground, tail erect, head leaning forward, unable to move as everyone gaped at him, Flame with a look of pure surprise on his face. Flame was the only one who knew personally about what had happened to Vay. One of the times he had been forced to witness it, and he had accidentally let it slip. In front of Blizz, Dusk, Bolt, Eve, Daisy,  _everyone._

Vay's breath hitched in his throat, claws sinking into the artificial soil. Flame had said the things that made him fear the most, and everything had slammed into him at once, overwhelming him instantly. He opened his jaws to speak, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, and when he attempted, he uttered a few frail noises, not able to gather himself.

Vay never stumbled on his words, not even when he cried.

He didn't know what to say. Flame had mentioned it accidentally, but now he looked at Vay for fucking  _confirmation_ of his statement, and Vay's response had given everything meaning. Blizz, by the look on his face, had originally thought it was a joke, right? Eve didn't understand it, but as soon as she noticed how Vay reacted, she opened her mouth to speak, before pulling back and going with nothing.

Dusk reached out one paw. Everyone except for Vay himself with standing bipedal, but Vay didn't enjoy doing it. He felt more comfortable on all fours, standing with everything exposed made him feel awkward and nervous and sweaty, especially his wrists. What he had done to those wrists about a year or two ago continued to linger in his mind, the impulsive response to fear.

When he did actually stand up, it always had a valid reason. He spoke to the pizza guy once... Because he had to pay for money.

The only times he would actually stand up was if he was in human form... 

But even then, bad things he would never forget happened in his human form... Him.

_No no no no no no no no no no nononononononono not again...-_

Vay let loose a sob, hot tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them. Bolt stood there, mouth agape, trying to put together a response, just as Vay was... Flame didn't expect such a response, from the look of it too.

Daisy was the first to speak up, calmness with her time as a nurse beginning to show through her words,

"Vay?"

The whole group began to burst into questions, and Vay couldn't find anything to reply with.

"Oh my Arceus, what have I done?"

"Are you okay?"

"Do you need help?"

"What happened?"

Vay's eyes drifted up to the group and he sobbed unwillingly again.

When he looked at Blizz's soft eyes, he remembered a sickening flash of green, paws crushing into his tiny chest as he screamed how sorry he was for misbehaving, though Blizz hadn't been himself back then, it still burned into his mind. He saw Blizz ripping the throat out of a poor Eevee who tried to escape from his clutches, laughing wickedly as he turned around, gaze sending a chill down everyone's spin, enough to make the strongest and least fearful of the 'mon gulp. He saw Blizz being dismantled and turning into a monster, and when Vay had tapped his shoulder, he got a scratch on his face that still had left a scar under his fur.

And suddenly, that was all he saw. Reminders had triggered a flashback at the _worst time._

"Vay?" Blizz said with a soft uncertainty.

Vay choked on his words, finally finding the strength to scream out one sentence to silence all of the bickering that everyone was doing, even Dusk,

"LEAVE ME _ALONE!"_

He turned tail, not rooted to the ground anymore, and  _ran_  with everything he had, not bothering to breathe.

Vay heard Blizz calling softly after him, but even then he knew that eventually, Blizz would get annoyed and give up on him as usual. That's what everyone did, after all, Vay never really called himself desirable. Daisy had made it obvious with her infatuation with literally everyone except him, and Vay had given up on any feelings, even though they still lingered.

Everyone gave up on him.

Even the lab did, at one point. The humans had attempted to either kill him or break him, and Vay still didn't remember how he had made it out alive. Everything was a red blur when he was about to die, just red, lots of red... and then, nothing, a bang, more nothing, and waking up with Blizz coated in blood and Dusk breathing heavily as they laid out in the middle of snow-point with Sora curled up to him.

Sora had been good emotional support until she had been ripped from Dusk's paws right in front of everyone, dragged into the shadows of the night, and Vay had burst into tears after everyone had fallen asleep, and that was the last time he had ever done so anywhere that wasn't his own room, with Nego to promptly stabilize his emotions. It was all so new to let them out and then neglect them with everyone.

Pawsteps.

There were pawsteps behind him.

Vay kept moving.

No no no no, he was being chased down now, reliving his worst nightmares, huffing fearfully as he stumbled up the steps and to the direction of his room. The pawsteps had stopped, but he knew his chaser was just taking another route to scare him or to reach him faster. Tears still running down his face, a scream was ripped from his throat, one so anxious and scared as he jumped into his room and slammed the door behind him, curling up in the bed and sobbing loudly enough for everyone in proximity to hear, but he couldn't help himself.

"Daddy?"

Vay choked on his tears and glanced up. Nego was huddled in a box in the corner of the room, holding a toy with big, fearful eyes as he scanned Vay's face. "Daddy! You're back! Is something wrong?"

Nego ran forward and pressed his face against Vay's shoulder. Vay sniffled and continued crying, attempting to calm himself down but ultimately failing. "'M okay..."

"You're crying..."

"'M okay," Vay repeated, but Nego didn't seem to believe him.

Nego snuggled up against Vay's side. "I'm gonna stay here until you stop crying, daddy! You don't deserve to be sad!"

Vay hesitated for a single moment before he smiled in his tears, though it was sudden and fake. "It's okay, buddy, I'm... 'm okay..."

There was a knock on the door.

Vay yelped in surprise and pressed his knees against his chest, hugging himself fearfully. Nego tipped his head to the side in confusion, big green eyes looking up at him. Vay didn't say a word until the voice behind the door spoke up.

"Are you in there?"

Dusk. Not Blizz. Vay feared that if it was Blizz, he would have whimpered in response. Instead he just panted, trying to gather himself before replying, but Dusk heard him hiccup and sighed.

"I've given you space, Vay," Dusk said, softly. A voice that he only heard when someone was impossibly vulnerable, and Vay despised feeling vulnerable, but there was no time to rupture what Dusk was attempting. "Let me in now, okay? I won't hurt you, I just want to talk about..."

Dusk trailed off, and Vay knew exactly what he was referencing.

"N-No..."

"Vay, you need to let me in. I can't stand idly by while you get hurt like this," Dusk muttered.

"N-No!" Vay's voice was less weaker, but still showed how vulnerable he was. He rose his voice, trying not to slip up again. "'M fine! Go away!" But he sounded impossibly weak. Impossibly scared.

"I'm going to come in now, okay?"

Vay didn't dare speak. Oh... oh no. Dusk was angry at him, wasn't he? Scooping up Nego, he promptly got to his paws and nudged him into the box, crawling to the corner of the room and sobbing into his knees with his tail between his legs. Perhaps Dusk was going to strike him when he was the most vulnerable and do what  _he did,_ and Vay didn't know if he'd be able to take it.

The door opened.

Vay had forgotten to lock it.

He went silent, trying not to breathe. His nose was already runny, he had curled up in a ball against the ground in the corner and he looked the most vulnerable that Dusk could ever see him. At least nobody else was here...

"Vay?" Daisy.

Never mind, looks like Dusk wasn't alone.

There was a bit of bickering along the lines of, "Daisy, I was coming in alone! He didn't..."

"Sorry," Daisy muttered sadly, "Just worried that he's hurt..."

Vay hesitated. "N-No... 'S okay,"

He heard pawsteps, and everyone else flooded into the room. Vay was still panting as loud as possible to drown out any noises that Nego were making, but nobody seemed interested in the box, they were more interested in Vay. He looked up and realized that Blizz was looking down at him, concern and fear etched all over his face. Flame looked nervous and regretful. Bolt was hiding his face as much as possible. Eve was hugging up to Dusk and muttering with confusion.

Vay pressed his jaw against his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, expecting some kind of hit, either with words or with fists, but got nothing. A paw touched his shoulder, and he jerked it back with a fearful whimper.

"I..." It was Blizz, trying to piece everything together as he spoke. "Are you scared of me...?"

Vay sniffled and looked up at Blizz's eyes, and the amount of worry in his face made Vay sob with relief and surprise, a bit.

"Vay... Vay, you're... um, you're okay. You're safe, bro. I'm not going to hit you. Are you okay?"

Blizz wasn't going to hurt him.

Vay was okay.

That's what counted.

On instinct, Vay leaned forwards with relief and hugged Blizz, crying softly against his chest, trying to hide his sniffles in his fur. Blizz tensed for a moment, not used to the affection, before returning the hug, cooing something that Vay couldn't make down over his own internal self deprecation, so he decided to just let things roll in any direction that Blizz decided.

This was... not usual for Blizz. Usually he would've been confused at everything, and it made Vay wonder how much the Glaceon was hiding from him. It wasn't until Eve screamed  _"CUDDLE PARTY!"_ that Vay had looked up again.

Confusion entered his gaze, and suddenly Blizz hugging him turned into Eve hugging him, and eventually Dusk, and hesitantly Daisy and Bolt. Tears still in his eyes, Vay relaxed under their grips as they snuggled up to him, and he felt a little better, because he didn't usually get any attention unless it was negative. He had almost forgotten that Flame was there until he spoke up.

"Look, man..."

Tears still in his eyes, Vay looked up at the nervous Flareon, who's eyes flashed orange for a moment. He wasn't intimidated by Vay, so why had he done it? 

Then he realized that everyone was glaring at him. Daisy and Bolt seemed more soft, but Dusk and Blizz seemed genuinely angry. Blizz's eyes had even sparked with green, which caused Vay to whimper at the head-ache causing memory, so he didn't dwell and just averted his gaze. Blizz patted the smaller Vaporeon's back with a small sigh, but said nothing to calm him.

"I'm sorry," Flame admitted reluctantly.

That was the complete opposite of what Vay was expecting.

He looked up again, and everyone's face had turned towards his, expecting a response. Gulping down his full-blown terror, Vay responded with, "...It-It slipped... right? You didn't... you didn't mean to?"

"Yeah... I promised not to tell 'em about it back when we were 'vees, remember? I... I forgot about that promise, and..." Flame's eyes darkened. "It slipped, and I'm so so sorry. I haven't really been the nicest guy to anyone for a long time, I didn't... didn't know how much it was hurting you all. I thought you didn't really care about the things I said."

Vay sobbed again.

"It's-It's okay."

"Well what are you waiting for?! Join the cuddle party!" Eve.

Flame grimaced and took a step forwards, "Look, I'm not too big on hugs..."

Eve jumped out of her spot and grabbed Flame by the arm, pulling him down and squishing him between Daisy and Dusk, who both laughed at the sudden contact with the fluffy Flareon. Woah, Vay saw why Flame didn't like cuddling, because he gave off a _lot_ of heat, which frankly was unusual. It must have been awkward the first time that anyone had realized it after Flame had evolved.

Either that, or what Flame had witnessed had affected them both in it's own ways.

They snuggled in that position for a few minutes without a word: Eve curled up against Vay's chest, Blizz and Dusk on either side of him, Flame between Dusk and Daisy, the Leafeon sprawled out against Vay's legs, and Bolt hugged up snoring softly to the side of his face, cheek against cheek, which was frankly a bit awkward. Vay hadn't really expected any of the affection he was receiving, and he didn't have the energy to complain and shove them off.

Everyone had eventually fallen asleep except for Vay and Dusk, who both were attempting to.

"Daddy?" A voice ripped into their thoughts.

Oh no. Vay had forgotten about Nego.

Dusk's eyelids fluttered open as he sleepily looked over at the box. The Umbreon thankfully understood human English, so nothing about it was too awkward, but he looked over to Vay with an extremely confused look, nothing more nothing less.

"Stuff happened," Vay responded simply, a little nervous about the contact, and about the discovery of Nego. "He's... um... my... uh."

"Oh!" Dusk got hit with the realization quickly, then calmed down with a hushed whisper when Flame stirred a bit. "Oh."

"Yeah..."

Nego bounded out of the box curiously. "Are these your friends?" He then looked at Dusk and gasped faintly. "Hewwo Night!"

Dusk tensed. "Different Umbreon."

Nego frowned. "I thought Night was the only Umbreon in the P.C," He said.

"Dusk."

"Oh, you're Dusk! Hi!"

Vay patted in an open spot in the "cuddle pile," as Eve had called it, and Nego's eyes lit up. He hopped over and wedged his way between Blizz and Bolt, purring softly at Vay's side as silence swept over everyone, Dusk surprisingly calm about it all.

As the heat from the pile calmed him down, Vay could have never felt better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!!!


End file.
